This invention relates to a holder for information carriers in strip form, comprising a fitting part and a part connected thereto for reception of the said information carriers.
Holders of the aforesaid kind are used extensively in grocery shops and department stores, inter alia to display data and prices of various goods. The holders are there intended to be applied to the edges of shelves, wire baskets or the like and may be in the form of very long strips. It is of the utmost importance in this context that they should allow simple replacement of information carriers, particularly when these consist of a plurality of short labels disposed side by side which are required to be selectively replaceable. The holders must also be simple and inexpensive to manufacture, allow easy cleaning and not be dust-collectors.
Present day holders do not simultaneously satisfy all these requirements. In a prior art holder, the information carriers are in fact protected and the holder is easy to clean, but the information carriers have to be introduced from below, for which purpose the front wall of the holder has to be bent out. The consequence is that if a short information carrier is to be exchanged the adjacent information carriers are also released when the front wall of the holder is bent out, which usually results in their dropping onto the floor